The Tori and Coti Saga
by KrazyKarebear666
Summary: Two teenage Saiyan girls meet on Snakeway and discover they're both determined to find their long lost relatives. Who are they looking for and will they be able to leave Snakeway? Please R&R. I'd love to hear what you think so far. Chapter two is up!
1. Chapter 1

**The Tori and Coti Saga**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters but I do own Tori, Coti, and Thor.

(**Author's note**: It has been a while since I've watched any Dragon Ball Z so forgive me if I forgot some key points in the storyline lol…but I do want to change a few things so this story can make some sense to you DBZ fans. In this story, Vegeta was an adult when Planet Vegeta was blown up and the World Tournament in the Cell Saga is held before the androids (17 and 18) make their appearance. This was the only way I could think of to make this story work so please bare with me…and this is also my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy!)

**Chapter One**

The day started off with a depressing atmosphere. The clouds were low in the sky as rain fell to the Earth below. Bulma sat quietly on the couch as she watched the rain stream down the giant bay window in the living room. She let out a heavy sigh and reached for her coffee. She took a sip and scrunched her face in disgust.

"Yuck! It's cold." She said before she stood up to go to the kitchen. The entire house was silent so all that could be heard was Bulma's feet shuffling on the carpet. As Bulma put her coffee in the microwave, she thought to herself.

**_Why did he leave again? Is it me that's driving him away? Is it Trunks? I mean, of all people, he should be happy about his baby boy. Kami knows he would prefer a boy over a girl…Oh I just don't know what's going though his mind. I wish he would open up to me…_**

Her thoughts were interrupted by the beep of the microwave. Bulma had been alone for a week now to look after Trunks. He was already put to bed and all the housework was done, therefore, Bulma was left to her thoughts. She sat down at the kitchen table with her now hot coffee.

"I might as well go to the lab and find something to do…I'm gonna go insane sitting around like this." She said to herself.

She went to check on Trunks before she made her way downstairs to the lab.

* * *

Out in the middle of a lush, green forest, Vegeta stood by himself, lost in his own thoughts as well. He stood with his head up to the sky as the cool rain hit his face. 

**_Where are you? I know you're out there…I can feel it._**

His face twisted with an angry expression, which was accompanied with a growl.

"Who the hell am I trying to fool? I saw the pod explode during the escape. Right in front of me…" He said out loud, speaking the last part quietly.

He suddenly got really angry at this point and started throwing ki blasts at random trees. Once he calmed down and caught his breath, he thought

**_What the hell am I doing out here? I'm such a fool to think she's going to come back. She's dead and here I am abandoning my son because he reminds me of her. I shouldn't feel guilty for replacing her with Trunks. I lost one child…I will not lose another over this foolishness._**

With that, Vegeta jumped into the air and took off towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

On a distant planet, a girl, who looked about 16, stood on one side of a ring in a fighting stance. She had long hair that was divided into two braids. Half her hair was black and half was white. She also had silver bangs. Her silver eyes were fixated on her opponent and her silver tail was tightly wrapped around her waist. Her opponent gave a war cry and rushed towards her. She curved her lips into a smirk. 

"Stupid move." She muttered.

As the alien was inches away, she swiftly jumped into the air and sent her heel down on its head, sending it chin first to the ground. She gracefully did a flip and landed a few feet away from the heap on the ring.

"This was too easy." She said with disappointment. "If I won the tournament, he can't be here."

She claimed her prize and headed to her ship. She began to get frustrated.

**_He's not here either! I've traveled from planet to planet, entering every tournament, and I still haven't found him!_** She thought as she walked.

She just entered a forest when she heard several growling noises followed by a cry. The teenager rushed to were the commotion was, to find five dog-like creatures attacking a baby creature. She effortlessly disposed of the five beasts and slowly approached the small creature. To the 16-year-old, it almost looked like a griffin. He had red, orange, and yellow-feathered wings along with a red feathered upper body. His small face had a yellow beak with a black tip and he had blue eyes that looked as pure as the ocean. His bottom half was like a panther cub with shiny black fur followed by a slick black tail.

"It's ok little one…they're gone. They wont hurt you anymore." She replied softly, reaching out to him cautiously.

He lifted his head to look at her with his piercing blue eyes. Her heart melted that second.

"You are just the cutest little thing I have ever seen!" She cooed.

She noticed that he didn't seem to be afraid of her hand so she slowly put her hand on top of his head and stroked his feathers. He turned his head to sniff her hand and then rubbed his cheek against her fingers. She scooped him up into her arms to cuddle him.

**_I wonder if he has a mother. He almost looks abandoned…or lost. Poor thing. I can't just leave him here._** She thought as she stroked his back.

He had stopped shaking and was now dozing off in her arms.

**_Maybe I should take him with me. He's not that big so I should still have room on my ship…and he's just so damn cute!_**

She looked down and smiled at the sleeping griffin. She had made up her mind and decided to keep him as a pet. As she walked back to her ship, she thought about what to call her new friend.

**_Thor is kinda cool. I think it would suit him just fine._**

* * *

It was starting to get late and Bulma was still working on some small robots, when she heard the front door slam. She jumped right out of her seat and ran to the door. Taking a corner, she almost took a spill but she regained her balance and continued to run to the door in excitement. 

"VEGE…Oh, hi daddy." She said as her excitement disappeared.

"Now don't get all excited over me." Dr. Briefs replied sarcastically.

"How was your trip?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"It was good. The presentation went very well." He answered, setting down his briefcases. "Where is everyone?"

"Trunks is in bed and Vegeta…left." She replied as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh, come now. There's no need to cry dear. He'll be back." Dr. Briefs responded as he gave his daughter a reassuring hug.

"Why did he have to leave?" She sobbed.

Before Dr. Briefs had a chance to respond, the door slammed open behind him, revealing a soaked and not so happy Vegeta. He stormed passed the two, mumbling something about stupid humans and their emotions. He walked up the stairs to his room and slammed the door.

"See? Everything is fine." Dr. Briefs said with a smile.

"I'm going to unpack. Can you please pour me a cup of coffee dear?" He asked.

Bulma walked into the kitchen and poured some coffee for her father while he unpacked his things. He came into the kitchen shortly after and picked up the newspaper in front of him when he sat down at the table. Bulma sat at the table with him but was eager to see Vegeta. After a few moments of silence, she got up and said

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. Good night daddy."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Good night dear. Sleep well."

Bulma reached the master bedroom and slowly opened the door. The room was empty but she heard the shower running. She found the pajamas she wanted to wear and changed before slipping under the covers. Just as she was about fall asleep, she heard shuffling in the room and soon felt a warm body under the sheets. She turned to face Vegeta.

"Why did you leave me and Trunks?" She asked quietly, making her sadness obvious.

Through the darkness she could see that he was scowling it her.

"You wouldn't understand woman." He replied before turning onto his other side.

She rolled onto her back and faced the ceiling. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks.

**_Wouldn't understand? What could I possibly not understand? If only he would talk to me…maybe even help me understand if it's so complicated._** She pondered.

She listened to Vegeta's quiet breathing in the silence and finally fell asleep.

* * *

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" A little girl screamed in terror. 

"He's here Tori! I need to get you off this planet…away from that monster!" Vegeta yelled, rushing towards his daughter.

"NO! I want to stay with you daddy!" She pleaded, as she tugged on his hand with panic written all over her chubby face.

He knelt down to her eye level and put his hands on her shoulders to show her how serious he was.

"I can't let him take you away from me. If he knew what you were capable of…" He trailed off as explosions erupted all around them. "You're very special Tori…and that's why you need to get off this planet." He continued.

Her eyes filled with more tears and her body began to shake. Her father wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Everything will be okay." Vegeta assured his five-year-old daughter.

She buried her tear-streaked face in his shirt and cried harder. People were running and screaming as more explosions filled the night sky.

"Come. We have to get an escape pod before they're gone." He insisted.

They both ran to an empty pod. Vegeta picked up his little girl and placed her inside. She protested and tried to get out but Vegeta reluctantly strapped her in and pushed a button near the control panel. Reality took its toll on Tori and an overwhelming sadness and panic came over her.

"DON'T LEAVE ME DADDY! PLEASE!" She screamed while struggling more to get out of her seat.

Vegeta watched his daughter through the little tinted window as the door shut and listened to her, now muffled, cries. It broke his heart but he knew she had to escape from the horrors that he knew he was about to face. He continued to watch as the pod launched up into the air.

"Aww…what a beautiful moment between a father and his little girl." A cold voice mocked behind Vegeta. He slowly turned around to face Freeza who was looking at Tori's pod, along with all the others in the sky, with an evil smile.

"They wont escape you know." He laughed.

"Don't you DARE!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ha! And what exactly do you plan on doing about it Prince Vegeta?" Freeza spat.

He raised a finger and pointed at the pods. In a split second a ki blast was fired and Vegeta whipped around to see several pods explode and fall back to Planet Vegeta in flaming pieces of wreckage. He could see smoke from the wreckage off in the distance.

Now beyond pissed, he turned back to Freeza, clenching his fists causing his knuckles to turn white.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" He yelled before taking a swing at Freeza's head with all his strength. Freeza dodged the punch with ease and punched Vegeta right in the gut with enough force to send him flying.

"Zarbon, Dadoria! Get him on my ship. We have what we want." Freeza commanded.

* * *

"Tori…Tori, I'm so sorry…" Vegeta mumbled in his sleep. 

Bulma had been up for a while because of Vegeta's tossing and turning. She heard what he had said and was now wondering what he meant. She wouldn't dare ask him about it though, not yet anyway.

* * *

It had been a month since the 16-year-old left the last planet and was now about to land on the next one. 

"Thor! Dinner's ready!" She yelled to the griffin. He had doubled in size since she found him. He was now up to her waist. This worried the teen because her ship was not that big. Before she had the chance to eat, the ship's mechanical voice came to life.

"Entering planet's atmosphere. Landing in six minutes."

"Another planet, another tournament…this is starting to get repetitive. It's not even a challenge anymore." She said with a sigh.

After they landed, she and Thor walked toward the closest city. It took her a while, walking through the streets of the unfamiliar city, but she found the arena where the planet's tournament was held.

Most of the opponents were easy to beat but this last one was a hand full. She found herself, once again, in a fighting stance and staring down her opponent. He rushed towards her, disappeared, and reappeared above her. She barely had time to move as he hurled his fist at her head. She dodged his fist and kicked him in the stomach but he grabbed her foot and threw her across the ring. He jumped into the air and came crashing down to the ring with his knee aimed at her chest. This time she wasn't able to move out of the way in time. His knee made contact with her chest, breaking a few of her ribs in the process. She immediately found it difficult to breathe and was gasping for air. She lay on her back in agonizing pain as he kicked her around the ring. She started to cough uncontrollably, as blood poured out of her mouth onto the ground. Thor watched from the sidelines, pacing back and fourth. He could sense her fear. When she was barely moving, he ran up to her to try and get her to move but failed. He began to whimper and sat down beside her. The other fighter was paying attention to the crowd, before turning to finish the girl off. As he approached, Thor began to growl and puff out his feathers.

"No…Thor…run" The 16-year-old said faintly between gasps of air.

The alien just looked at him laughed. Before he knew what was coming, Thor was kicked in the side, which stunned him momentarily. The fighter grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and punched him in the head and choked the life from him. His lifeless body was dropped next to the young girl. She moved her head to his direction and began to cry. She couldn't do anything to help him…or herself. The fighter, once again, turned to the crowd and raised his arms to get them to cheer. He turned back to her and gathered a ball of energy in his hand. The teen grabbed Thor's body and hugged him as she squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what was coming.

**_I failed. I'm so sorry daddy…I tried to find you._** She thought sadly.

The next few seconds felt like an eternity. Once the fighter gathered enough energy, he aimed at her head. It was all over with one single blast.

* * *

Vegeta was meditating in the gravity room when he heard a faint female voice in the back of his mind. He couldn't quite understand what it said but he felt an overwhelming sadness within him. It was something he had never felt before, almost as if he had suffered a great loss at that exact moment. He opened his eyes and stood up. 

**_What's happening to me?_** He thought with a confused expression on his face.

He thought maybe something had happened to Bulma or Trunks so he left the gravity room and entered the house. Bulma was sitting with baby Trunks on the living room floor, reading him a story, when she felt Vegeta staring at her.

"Are you okay Vegeta?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine." He mumbled before leaving the room.

From that day on, Bulma noticed a tremendous difference in Vegeta's behavior. He never spoke a word, more so than usual, and she could see the sadness in his eyes. He tried to shake it off in the gravity room but couldn't and it frustrated him. It frustrated Bulma as well because he refused to talk to her about what he was feeling. She was going to find out what was wrong with her husband, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

The young girl felt a cold, hard surface on her cheek as she lay on her stomach. She was about to open her eyes when all of a sudden she felt something warm and wet on her other cheek. 

"Wha? What happened?" She asked in a groggy tone.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Thor with his tongue hanging out and his tail swishing behind him with excitement.

"THOR!" She yelled in excitement.

She sat up and gave him a big hug but then noticed something that snapped her back to reality. Above Thor's head was a bright halo.

"Just great! We're dead!" She snapped. "At least I think we are…" She added as she looked at her surroundings.

There was a long and seemingly endless trail floating above puffy yellow clouds.

"The hell? Where are we?" She asked to herself.

She got to her feet and looked in front of her and behind her. She decided to start walking, hoping to find someone that could answer her questions.

**_I wonder where this path leads._** She thought.

What seemed like hours later, she began to get agitated and Thor just happily trotted beside her, oblivious to everything.

"Okay…this is just getting god damn ridiculous. This all looks the same! And we've been walking for h…" She complained before being cut off by a loud scream.

"That came from ahead of us." She said pointing in front of her before breaking into a run.

Thor was well ahead of her and suddenly stopped, looking over the side of the trail. She caught up to him and looked where he was looking. What she saw was another girl around her age, hanging from the edge. Beneath her were several black hands reaching for her legs, which were coming from a substance emerging out of the clouds. The girl had black hair that was pulled into ponytails that defied gravity and she had violet eyes.

"Hold on!" The teen yelled as she hurried to the other girl's aid. The 16-year-old grabbed the other girl's hand and pulled as hard as she could.

"DON'T LET GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO H.F.I.L.!" The girl replied with panic. "THEY'RE PULLING ME IN!"

It took all of the girl's strength to pull the other teen up. Even Thor grabbed hold of his friend's gi with his beak and pulled. The black hands finally let go, which sent the two girls and Thor flying back. Poor Thor was at the bottom of the dog pile with two laughing girls sitting on top of him.

"That was close…I can be such a klutz at times." The new girl said sheepishly.

So many questions were running through each others minds when the excitement died down but the new girl spoke before any questions could be asked.

"Thanks by the way…it's rare to run into people out here. I'm Coti. Um, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." She responded.

"Oh, no problem. My name's Tori and my friend here is Thor."

Well, that's the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring…I'd love to hear what you thought about it and thank you for taking some time to read this. Also, if you would like to see a picture of Tori, Coti, and Thor, I'd be more than happy to send you one…once I get my scanner up and running that is…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

(Author's note: There is a lot of dialogue between Tori and Coti in this chapter and I apologize profusely about that lol…what else can two teenage girls do on Snakeway? I also apologize once again if I got some facts wrong about what does and doesn't happen on Snakeway or with King Kai. Feel free to correct me if you wish.)

Tori and Coti both stood up and dusted themselves off. Thor, now relieved of all the weight on top of him, ran up to Coti and started to sniff her.

"AWW! HE'S THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN! Yes you are!" Coti screeched in excitement, while crouching down to pet him.

"And he knows it too." Tori replied, smiling at Thor. "Anyway, do you have any idea where we are Coti?" She asked as she looked around.

"We're on Snakeway. I think it's where you go when you are granted a second chance." Coti answered as she continued to pet Thor, who loved all the attention.

Before Tori asked another question, something caught her eye as she stared at the two for a moment. Coti was wearing a belt…a furry brown belt…

**_Wait a minute…something's not right here…is that what I think it is?_**

Coti looked up at Tori because of the awkward silence and noticed her stare. That was when she got a full look at Tori as well. She almost fell over at the sight of Tori's tail.

**_But how can that be? Saiyan tails are brown…the only Saiyan I've ever heard of with a silver tail was Prince…Vegeta's daughter…_**

"HOLY CRAP!" Coti yelled as she jumped to her feet, scaring both Tori and Thor. "You're a Saiyan! Wow, and a Saiyan from the Royal Family too! You're Prince Vegeta's daughter aren't you?" She stated, pointing at Tori.

She had no idea what to say. Tori just stood there for a second with a shocked expression. Coti, however, just kept on talking.

"That's so awesome! I'm a Saiyan too but I'm not from the Royal Family. I'm from a small family. My brother Kakarot got sent to Earth WAY before I was even born and…" She continued before being cut off.

"Woh, woh…stop the bus. How did you know who my father was?" Tori finally asked.

"When I was a little girl, I heard from many people that there was a very special Saiyan among the Royal Family who was born with silver eyes and a silver tail. They heard it was Prince Vegeta's daughter but they had never seen the little girl, or her mother. Rumor had it that the King didn't want a female eventually taking the throne so he demanded his son to hide her and her mother from the public eye. The stories eventually started spreading about 5 years before that bastard blew up our planet. Some of the stories I heard was about how the 'special one' would save the Saiyan race or how the 'special one' would grow up to be the strongest Saiyan in the history of Planet Vegeta…all sorts of stuff like that." Coti explained. "I personally thought it was all a myth and that all Saiyans were born with black hair, and brown tails…but here you are, standing right in front of me." She added.

"Now that you mention it…I don't think I've ever been involved with my grandfather or went with my father to any special occasions…I was always stuck in my room with my mother. When my mother died, I was alone most of the time. My father would visit with me at night but that was pretty much it. Hell, I was never even allowed to play outside. I can't believe my grandfather would do that to me…" Tori replied, somewhat hurt at the realization.

There was a brief pause before Tori snapped back to reality.

"So you mentioned that you were Kakarot's sister. I've heard that name before. My dad said that he was supposedly very strong as a baby so they sent him away to a planet called Earth to concur it…I think…anyway, he thought it was all bullshit and that Kakarot was just a third class baka." Tori said with a smirk that was a perfect mimic of Vegeta's.

"HEY! My brother is NOT a third class baka!" Coti yelled.

"Alright, alright…calm down."

After Coti's outburst in defense of her brother, the three started to walk down Snakeway.

"So what's at the end of this path that'll bring us back to life anyway?" Tori asked, breaking the silence.

"His name is King Kai. If we convince him that we deserve a second chance, he'll grant it." Coti replied.

"And how do we do that?"

"Well, I was going to tell him my story and why I want a second chance. If you tell him why you want to be brought back to life, I'm sure he'll grant it." Coti answered.

"So what's your story?" Tori inquired, a little curious of how her new friend ended up on Snakeway.

"Well, I have never had the chance to meet my brother. Like I said, he was sent to Earth before I was born. I was about 4 years old when I was sent away from Planet Vegeta before it was blown up. My mother had a strong feeling something terrible was about to happen but chose not to run. She decided to send me to my brother, since he would be my only family left if something were to go wrong. They programmed my pod to go straight to Earth but it was sorta…hit by a meteor shower on the way…and well, kinda, blew up…" Coti explained along with an embarrassed laugh. "What about you?"

"Ever since I was 5, after my dad helped me escape from Planet Vegeta, I made a vow that I would find him. My pod eventually landed on a strange planet and the people there accepted me. They were very kind to me even though I very distraught over the whole situation and was reluctant to take their helping hand. They took me in, gave me food and shelter, and eventually taught me how to defend myself. When they felt I was ready to go out into space again, they gave me a bigger ship and sent me off. I was about ten around that time. I soon thought about all the tournaments that each planet held and figured that my father would compete in the one on his planet. I entered every one I could find, traveling from planet to planet. Unfortunately, I lost the last tournament I entered and so here I am with a god damn halo over my head." She explained, pointing at her halo in anger.

Coti was staring at her in awe.

"That's such a cool story but sad at the same time and it's so much better than mine! And you have silver eyes and a silver tail…you look so cool too…it's so not fair!" She whined, crossing her arms in a huff.

Tori just gave her an 'okay…I'm just gonna go over here now' kind of look and continued to walk.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get to this King Kai dude?" Tori asked, changing the subject.

"Oh…I'd say about 2 years." Coti simply stated.

Tori fell over anime style.

"2 YEARS! HELL NO AM I WALKING FOR 2 YEARS!" Tori yelled. "Please tell me you know how to fly." She added.

"Nope…never learned. Why?" Coti replied.

"Because we are not walking for 2 freakin' years. Would you mind if Thor carried you?"

"No…I guess not." Coti answered, looking at Thor.

"Okay…here's the deal. Thor is going to carry you and we're gonna fly as fast as we can to King Kai's. If we do that then we'll reach him sooner." Said Tori.

She jumped into the air and floated as she waited for Coti to sit on Thor's back. He had to make a running start but he finally got up into the air. The trio took off towards King Kai's planet.

* * *

The sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The light breeze made it almost perfect outside.

Instead of enjoying the weather, Bulma was tiding up the house while she watched Trunks play on the living room floor. Vegeta was in the gravity room, as usual. He claimed he was determined to win the tournament this year but Bulma had the sneaking suspicious it was for a whole different reason. After Bulma was done in the living room, she decided to gather some dirty clothes from the master bedroom and do some laundry.

_**This has been going on for too long** _Bulma thought, as she emptied the pockets of a pair of jeans she was about to throw in the washer.**_ I wonder if I_ _should really push Vegeta to tell me what's bothering him. It must have something to do with that night when he was mumbling in his sleep. Who is Tori? And why was he sorry?_**

She put her hand inside a pocket of Vegeta's jeans and felt a torn piece of paper. She pulled it out to inspect it and saw that it was an old picture of a little girl. To Bulma, the picture looked like it had been torn in half.

Okay. Now this is just getting weird…. on the other hand, when is Vegeta NOT weird. Could this be who he was talki… She was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts by a disgruntled Vegeta who yelled from outside.

"WOMAN! THAT GOD DAMN MACHINE IS BROKEN AGAIN!" He yelled as he stomped towards the house.

"Again! That's the third time this month Vegeta!" Said an aggravated Bulma, as she dropped the jeans and completely forgot about the picture in her hand.

Vegeta walked up to her to complain more when he noticed the picture and stopped dead in his tracks. Bulma caught his stare and tried to hide the picture behind her back.

"Where did you get that?" He growled in a low and dangerous tone.

"I…found it…in your jeans" She replied, revealing the picture to him.

He swiped it out of her hand and stuck it in his pocket.

"Who is that Vegeta?" Bulma asked, knowing she was treading in dangerous water but she didn't care. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

He just gave her a look that would send anyone cowering but she stood her ground. She could see the mixed emotions in his eyes and knew it was something he didn't want to talk about but she wanted to know. After a moment of silence, he sighed in defeat. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle with those piercing but beautiful eyes. Vegeta pulled out the picture to look at it.

"I don't know why I still keep this picture with me. I could never bare to look at it. Not since my home planet was destroyed." He began and then paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "The little girl in this picture…was my daughter. Her name was Tori." He explained with a face full of sorrow, never taking his eyes off the picture.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!" Bulma yelled, in complete shock.

Vegeta growled at her outburst, which indicated he was not to be interrupted.

"Sorry…it was just surprising…" She quickly apologized, with a slightly embarrassed expression. So that's who Tori is…was. Was? She thought, realizing his use of past tense.

"Yes, my daughter. Before Freeza blew up my home planet, I had tried to help her escape but he saw her pod before she had the chance to get away. He blew it up, along with hundreds of others, before she even left the atmosphere. She was only about 5 years old at the time. I convinced myself for a while that what I saw wasn't true and that she did escape but I have to accept the fact that she's never coming back."

Bulma looked at Vegeta with tears in her eyes. It broke her heart to see him so sad.

"Oh Vegeta…I'm so sorry." She said, giving him a hug. "Is that why you left for so long?" She asked, pulling out of the embrace.

"I tried to stop thinking about Tori after awhile, and eventually I did while I was under Freeza's control. It wasn't until Trunks was born that the memories started flooding back."

She gave him another hug.

"I can only imagine what you're going through. It would be so hard to lose a child…if anything happened to Trunks…" She trailed off.

This time Vegeta broke the hug. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Nothing will ever happen to Trunks. I will protect him with my life. I promise you will never have to go through something like that. Not while I'm around." He replied before getting smothered in another hug.

"I love you so much Vegeta and I'm so happy that you opened up to me. I wanted you to know that you can always talk to me about anything. And don't worry, I wont ruin your reputation by telling everyone how much of a sweetheart you can be." She joked as she let him go.

"You better not woman." Vegeta said seriously.

"I better go check on Trunks. Kami knows what he has gotten into." Bulma laughed as she kissed Vegeta's cheek.

"AND DON'T FORGET TO FIX THAT DAMN MACHINE!" He yelled to her while grabbing some clean clothes of the dryer.

Bulma just rolled her eyes and continued to walk to the living room. She looked at the time and realized it was almost time to put Trunks to bed for a nap. Once that task was taken care of, she moved onto the gravity room with her tools.

* * *

On Snakeway, Tori, Coti and Thor stopped for a break. They had been flying for a good eight hours.

The two girls sat down and Thor flopped down onto the nice, cold cement. Tori reached into the sash of her black and red gi to pull out a wrinkled and torn picture. It was the other half of Vegeta's. It was a younger version of him.

Coti noticed Tori looking at it and could see the sadness written all over her face.

"Is that your dad?" She asked.

Tori nodded and handed her the picture.

"Wow. He looks so young." Coti stated as she gave the picture back.

"I miss him so much Coti." Tori said sadly, putting the picture back in her sash.

"I have no doubt. But don't worry, you'll see him soon enough. You got this far right? Once we get to King Kai's, you'll be huggin your dad in no time." She reassured, putting a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Speaking of which, I really hope flying all that way made a difference." Tori replied while staring up ahead.

Coti did the same, however, she noticed something that made her jump to her feet.

"Is that…it can't be…" She said, squinting her eyes. "It is! Oh my god! That's it! That's the end of Snakeway!" She said with excitement as she jumped up and down.

"Already? Pffft…so much for 2 years." Tori replied, giving Coti a look.

"HEY! I walk slowly okay. I thought it would take about 2 years to get to the end." Coti pouted.

"Well, what do you say we walk the rest of the way? For Thor's sake." Tori suggested, looking at the exhausted griffin.

"Yeah, that's no problem. Poor thing looks so tired."

Tori picked up her companion and started to walk, with Coti following behind. About 3 hours later, they arrived at the end of Snakeway. Both of the teenage girls spotted King Kai's planet off in the distance.

"That's awfully small for a planet." Tori replied with an odd expression.

"Well? Let's get going!" Said Coti.

"This is exciting and all but how can you be so damn bubbly all the time? I should call you bubbles." Tori said, poking fun at Coti.

"Well, it's better than being a grump all the time." She shot back, sticking her tongue out at Tori.

"Whatever, let's go." Tori shrugged. "Thor? Can you make it to that planet carrying Coti?" She asked, looking down at the griffin.

He stood there swooshing his tail with his tongue hanging out so she took it as a yes.

(Author's note: I forgot how Goku got to King Kai's from Snakeway so forgive me if I'm wrong.)

Once again, all three were flying towards King Kai's. Within minutes, they landed on the small planet.

Tori looked around and spotted one tree, one car, and a small house.

"You've gotta be kidding me. King Kai has a car…on this planet? It's like 20 times bigger than a friggin' bowling ball. What the hell is the point?" Tori asked, shaking her head.

"A bowling ball? Okay Tori. If you say so…" Coti said, rolling her eyes.

Tori just scowled at her with her arms crossed. Just then, a short, fish looking man with round sunglasses came out of the small house, followed by a gorilla.

"What's going on out here? Who are you two?" King Kai asked.

He glanced at Tori as she scowled at Coti and then looked at Coti who just looked back at Tori with an arm behind her head and had a goofy look on her face.

**_Why do these two look so familiar?_** He thought.

Tori looked at King Kai and introduced everyone.

"My name is Tori and this is Coti and Thor." She answered.

"Okay, Tori, Coti, and Thor. What is your business here?"

"Well, after Thor and I were killed in battle, we ended up on Snakeway. That's where I met Coti and she told me that I might be granted a second chance at life." Tori explained.

"That's right but you have to convince me that you deserve it." King Kai replied.

"The reason why I wish to be brought back to life is because I'm looking for my father, Prince Vegeta. I was separated from him when I was 5 years old."

"And I'm looking for my brother Kakarot." Coti piped up.

King Kai stood there dumbfounded.

"WHAT! YOU'RE VEGETA'S DAUGHTER! AND YOU'RE GOKU'S SISTER!" He shouted as he pointed at Tori and Coti. "That's unbelievable!"

"You know my father?" Tori asked with anticipation.

"Why did you call my brother Goku? Do you know him too?" Coti asked with hope in her eyes.

"Goku is Kakarot's Earth name. I talk to him once in a while. I don't speak to Vegeta however. They both live on Earth."

Tori and Coti looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

"PLEASE KING KAI! YOU HAVE TO SEND US THERE! PLEEEEEEASE!" Coti pleaded.

"On one condition." He stated seriously. "You have to make me laugh."

Coti looked at her friend, who just shrugged her shoulders with an 'I don't know any jokes' kind of look.

"I don't know any jokes…" Coti whispered to Tori.

"And believe me…it's quite the challenge to make me laugh." King Kai added in a matter-of-fact tone.

They both stood there and thought for a second. A light bulb went off in Tori's mind and she whispered something into Coti's ear. She burst out laughing to the point were she was gasping for breath.

"It's so stupid it's funny!" She laughed. "Okay King Kai…there were two eggs in a frying pan. One egg said "wow…it's getting hot in here." The other egg said, "wow! a talking egg!"" She giggled.

There was a second of silence as the two girls stared at King Kai with a nervous look. He kept a straight face for all of two seconds and the burst into laughter. He fell over onto bubbles and laughed uncontrollably.

Tori had a look of triumph on her face and Coti was smiling. They were almost there. They were going to find their long lost relatives.

King Kai stopped laughing minutes later, having to take a breather. Then he straightened himself, cleared his throat and had a look of seriousness again.

"You have completed the task and now I will send you to Earth. I was going to send you anyway but I can't pass up a good laugh. If you would like, you can stay here for the night to rest after all that walking. I will get some water for your friend over there as well." He replied as he pointed at Thor who seemed to be having trouble with the planet's gravity.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt." Tori responded while she looked over at Coti who nodded in agreement.

They all entered the small house and settled down for the night. Both the teenage girls couldn't sleep. The excitement was overwhelming. Thor on the other hand, had no trouble finding sleep.

The next morning, King Kai and his three visitors stood outside the house.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Have been for 11 years." Tori replied and Coti just nodded.

Within seconds, Tori, Coti, and Thor were gone.

And that's the end of this chappy. I hope it wasn't too boring. I promise it'll get better. Please review; I would love to hear your opinion about this story so far. Thanks again for taking some time to read this. Again, if you like to see Tori, Coti and Thor, I'll be more than happy to send you pictures. I'm also working on scenes from this story if you would like some of those too. :)


End file.
